Living Nightmare
by 4EverCharmed
Summary: Emma has been sent to jail on the accusation of theft. Once there, she makes friends with a couple of inmates and with one brunette in particular, something a little more. During her time inside, she has to deal with certain life changing events and the truth about her real parents. Sounds better than what it is with a bunch of characters! SwanQueen
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I know I have other fics but I cannot get this one out of my head and as you can all probably tell what I have been watching on Netflix...haha I apologise for any mistakes or references, I wanted to make certain terminology my own. I.e. The uniforms...you will see!_

 **Chapter 1**

Flinching at the iron bars being slammed shut behind her, Emma Swan bites her lip while trying to keep it together as she is guided through to the main area of the prison after being thoroughly searched by security at the front. Clutching her change of clothes to her chest, the fairly tall blonde glances around at the fellow inmates who stare in her direction. Some curious as to who the new person may be and some, looking for their next victim to pick on. Stopping outside the councillor's door, Emma remains quiet as a short haired woman with a cheerful smile exits to greet her.

"You must be Swan?, Officer Blanchard. I will also be your councillor during your..stay. Follow me"

Raising an eyebrow at the woman's eagerness, the blonde follows on slowly behind as the officer gives her a basic tour of the grounds and camp while also informing her of the rules that she would need to obey.

"We are slightly crowded here at the moment so you will be going straight into camp instead of holding. Your uniform however will not be here for a couple of days so you will need to wear the ones given to you in the mean time." Gesturing to the folded clothes that Emma is already hugging, the short haired woman then points to the cubicle that the girl will be sharing with another inmate. "Any questions?"

The blonde shakes her head then takes a deep breath taking in the cots either side of her. Realizing what was said earlier, Emma turns around to face the officer. "Oh..I'd prefer it if..maybe you didn't use my surname..Swan isn't exactly a name you would want to admit to inside..I mean I don't want others..they will mock me. Its Emma"

Hiding her shock at the girl's name, Blanchard nods with a small smile. "Got it..Emma" backing up, the woman then heads to her office, glancing over every now and then at the blonde.

Approaching the cot to the right, Emma places her spare clothes down and sits down with her back against the wall, resting her head back, still trying to work out how on earth she got here.

"That's my cot. _Move_ it."

Tilting her head across to see a tall brunette with a red streak standing at the end of the cot, arms crossed, Emma sits up and goes to move muttering a sorry as she does.

"Oh my god! No. I'm sorry! I was kidding, I just..sorry..bad time for a joke huh?

Attempting a smile, the blonde sits back again, watching as her new sharing buddy sits beside her without an invite.

"I'm Ruby...I guess we are sharing. I gotta admit, I like my own personal space but there is a limit in here..it is nice to finally have .. _company_ " smiling, Ruby holds her hand out hopeful.

Accepting the hand shake, Emma nods. "Emma.."

"Well Emma, you and I need to get moving..I notice you got Blanchard showing you around and although she can be extra cheery, she is nice..one of the decent ones anyway. We are all also still trying to work out if she had a thing with Officer Nolan who is the one on watch over there in the watching office. Anyway. Going off topic..you need a tour of the inmates..come I'll show you" not giving the girl time to answer, the tall brunette pulls the blonde up and drags her out, gesturing to certain groups of people around and plying her with information. "Have you met the top man yet?"

Emma frowns and shakes her head as she looks between the cubicles.

"All I can say is lucky you..he's a bit of tight one..calls everyone dearie which is majorly creepy but apparently that is nothing compared to the Warden. You never see her, all I do know is she is this stern middle ages brunette who likes a power suit and the job done properly"

"Great..let's hope I never have the pleasure.."

Chuckling, Ruby stops in the corridor and points to the double doors ahead. "The library. There is a woman called Belle who deals with all the books. She's nice too and one more bit of info for you, you were not the only newbie to the camp. Two weeks back a youngish brunette who goes by Regina Mills came in. She has kept to herself but you can also tell she doesn't take nothing from nobody"

Emma purses her lips together, thinking over everything and making sure she heard it all right. "Good to know. I hope she doesn't want to pick a fight with me because I am so in the mood right now"

Nudging her arm as they begin to walk again, Ruby looks curious. "Is that why you're in? Fighting?"

Shaking her head, the blonde looks sad. "No..theft. Sorta. I got stitched up by..my boyfriend.."

"Ouch. Sorry..but also totally get it, I mean who hasn't done a little theft in their time?" Ruby winks then goes back into their cubicle. "I had a fight..I was defending someone and it got out of hand and now I'm here..but don't worry I didn't _kill_ anyone"

Laughing, Emma sits back on her cot. "Yeah because I was so worried I might bump into a murderer in _prison_ "

Beginning to laugh too, the tall brunette then clears her throat and gestures out the cubicle gap with her head as she whispers. "Speak of the devil..."

Following Ruby's stare, the blonde spots a petite sized brunette with shoulder length hair walking down between the cubicles in a red uniform that matches every other inmates aside from Emma who was still in brown. Suddenly seeing the girl staring back at her, the blonde turns away and sinks down against her wall.

Strolling up to the gap, the brunette rests her arm on top of the wall divider and smirks at the pair but mainly keeping her focus on Emma. "Hello..you must be new. The unfortunate colour of your uniform gives you away.."

Lifting her head again, Emma smiles slightly. "Yes, that would be me, new. You're Regina right?"

Raising an eyebrow with an answering nod, Regina then crosses her arms, watching the blonde as if she were her prey. "And do you have a name dear?"

"Emma."

"Emma...?"

Biting her lip, Emma gulps slightly. "Swan..Emma Swan"

Smiling playfully, the brunette turns to walk away. "See you around then. _Swan_ "

Looking wide eyed at what just happened, the blonde turns towards Ruby who is giggling to herself in the corner. "What the.."

"You know that boyfriend you mentioned? He is out of the picture now right? Because you _so_ have a girlfriend..." Continuing to giggle, the tall brunette holds her tummy as Emma glares at her.

Giving a sigh, the blonde looks back to where Regina left curious as to where she went. Maybe prison won't be as bad as she thought.

 _Maybe_.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _A/N2: Cont? Also leaving it down to you guys on whether she should be pregnant with Henry or not?_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"So..Emma, I know this is going to seem pointless to you, but some of the inmates find it good to talk about what has happened and their feelings. How are you coping so far with your first week? Have you had time to think over why you are in here?" Officer Blanchard questions from behind her desk after calling the blonde into her office for a talk.

Turning around to swing her legs over the arms of the chair, Emma shrugs. "It's been okay and I _know_ why I am here and it's not what everyone chooses to believe.."

"What do you mean?"

Sighing as she knows it will not help as no one would believe the 'criminal', the blonde looks away. "Nothing..forget it"

Biting her lip concerned, the short haired woman stands and walks around the desk to sit beside Emma in the second chair. "Emma, I understand that it takes you a lot to trust me for reasons I don't know, but I would like to help you while you are here..why don't you tell me about yourself? Your family life?"

Sniggering, Emma looks back at her with a raised eyebrow. "You are kidding right? I have _no_ family, not even so much as a creepy uncle. Just a load of idiots who wanted to _care_ for me then dump me when the money runs out"

Looking shocked, Blanchard clears her throat. "You..were in the...foster system?"

The blonde nods then slides her legs down off the chair to sit properly. "Since I was..two months apparently"

"Oh..okay. Would you put your experiences in the foster care down to..your theft?" Looking across at the blonde inmate, the short haired woman struggles with this new information.

Glancing over at the officer, Emma sighs. "If I said I didn't do it would you believe me?"

"Well I-"

"Didn't think so" the blonde cuts her off and stands up, preparing to leave the session.

Blanchard also stands and moves to the door before the inmate can leave. "Emma..you didn't give me a chance to speak. Why don't you tell me about it? Please?"

"I will talk about it, just not now okay? I need time"

Biting her lip, the short haired woman nods and opens the door for her. "See you next session"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Heading back out to her section, Emma strolls along in her world of her own, thinking over everything she had just discussed with Officer Blanchard.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!"

Lifting her head, the blonde looks ahead apologetically at who she has just walked into.

"Oh..it's you.." Smirking, Regina places her hands on her hips. "You need to be careful dear..you could have bumped into someone a lot worse who could have given you a broken nose"

"Sorry..I..wasn't looking.." Feeling embarrassed, Emma looks away.

"Evidently" noticing that the blonde appears sad and lost, the brunette drops her arms and steps forward, softening her gaze. "Are you okay?"

Turning back unaware that the woman had approached her, Emma gulps. "Yes..I just had a session..stirred up some old stuff.."

"Let me guess, Blanchard? Yes she can push it a great deal to get her group to talk" Regina smiles slightly to cheer the blonde up then gestures to the door. "Fancy a walk outside?"

Emma merely nods then follows the brunette out. "Do you mind me asking how are you are dealing with _this_? Being here? Because I'm finding it very difficult..and not because I have family waiting or that I have disappointed anyone as I have no one to disappoint but..its..it's just hard"

Letting out a deep sigh, Regina stops by the benches and sits down. "I just keep in mind that this isn't forever and that no matter what people say, I know the truth as to why I am here..all that matters"

Sitting beside her, the blonde twists herself around to face her then smiles with a hint of cheekiness. "Why _are_ you here?"

Chuckling with a head shake, the brunette then smiles before biting her lip. "Fraud..I actually used to work in law..alongside my mother and the company got in some trouble and I got the full force of it.."

Looking intrigued, Emma rests her arm along the back of the bench and behind the woman's back. "And did you know what you were doing? What the company was doing, was wrong?"

"No. Not that you are going to believe me but I honestly had nothing to do with it. It was all..my _mother_..but she had other ideas and made me take fall.." Looking to her lap, Regina pulls at a piece of loose thread.

Frowning, the blonde watches her. "So your mother technically should be the one in here? She sounds like quite the mother of the year.."

Smiling sadly, the brunette glances over. "That would be very..difficult as she is..the Warden.. _here_ "

Eyes widening, Emma looks horrified. "Woah wait a minute! Your mother is the one in charge here?! And she is happy with dumping her own daughter in here?!"

Grabbing at the blonde's arm, Regina looks around to check if anyone is about then gives a hushed whisper. "Keep your voice down! No one knows that we..that her and I are..related and I'd rather keep it that way!"

Calming down, looking to her arm, the blonde cringes. "Sorry..I just..what is wrong with some people?"

"I'm not surprised. My mother was never the..maternal type"

"I know what that is like..I have never had anyone..mothering me"

Rubbing her arm, the brunette looks concerned. "No? What about your mother?"

Emma shrugs. "Never had one..grew up in the system..it sucked"

"Oh, I'm sorry..cannot imagine what that is like..but I can sort of guess, you ran away? Got in trouble that way?"

"Yes..and a guy.."

Regina raises an eyebrow and moves her hand away. "A guy?...boyfriend?"

Watching her reaction, the blonde crinkles her eyebrows slightly. "Yeah..but it was more of a security thing..just someone there you know...but big mistake..he stole, had this meet point..I said I would meet him. Turned up and he had gone..with the stolen stuff after giving me a present of one of them and the cops showed and assumed I have thought up the whole operation.."

"Sounds like an idiot to me.."

"He was"

Giving a small laugh at Emma's response, the brunette sits back, dropping her head onto the bench and absentmindedly on the blonde's stretched out arm. "At least you didn't murder anyone. You will be out before you know it"

Feeling tempted to run her hand that is rested beside Regina's head into the woman's hair, the blonde gulps to herself and copies the brunette's action of sitting back. "We both will..and who knows..maybe we could do coffee?"

Breaking out into a infectious laugh, the brunette looks over in disbelief. "Coffee? Really? Emma we are in prison! If we met up it would be for something a lot stronger like..shots.."

Beginning to laugh with her, the blonde leans in. "Or a few..bottles.."

Nodding, Regina takes a breath to calm herself then looks at her. "You're refreshing you know that?"

"I try my best" Emma grins before staring at the woman's eyes then lips and back again.

The brunette smiles back then follows on what the blonde is doing and leans forward, pressing her lips lightly onto Emma's. Intending to shift closer, the blonde goes to kiss back.

"Inmates!"

Jumping apart, the two women glance nervously at one another then away with a smile on both their faces. Looking up to watch the guard glare at them then walk past, the pair burst out laughing again.

 _A/N: so I haven't decided on Henry, in a conflict! Anyway hope u are like the SwanQueen goodness! :)_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Shoving the blonde over on her cot, Ruby smirks in her direction as Emma moves along to allow her new friend to sit down. "I have a bone to pick with you!"

"Oh?" The blonde bites her lip curious as to what has got the tall brunette so excited.

"I heard from a few of the others who went out for their run earlier that you and Regina were there totally lip locking by the track!" Grabbing Emma's arm, Ruby grins. "Tell me _everything_!"

Going red, Emma gives a nervous chuckle and looks away. "..nothing to talk about..we talked, it happened..I don't know if will happen again..if it did I think I...you know what just don't say anything okay? It's bad enough when people start gossiping"

"Okay but I told you she was into you!" Feeling pleased with herself, Ruby stands happily and heads over to her cot.

The blonde rolls her eyes then looks over seeing a guard walk by then stop outside their cubicle. "Emma Swan? You're needed in the main office. Follow me please"

Sighing, Emma nods after receiving a worried look from the brunette then pushes herself up to follow the guard. Heading out the room and down the corridor, the guard looks across at her to introduce himself. "You're new. I'm Officer Nolan..I have been giving an instruction to keep an eye on you"

Cringing, the blonde tilts her head to look up at him. "Is that a good or a bad thing?"

Nolan smiles. "Depends on who you ask..but its mainly good"

"Oh good does that mean you could like reduce my sentence?"

"Nice try..but unfortunately no..it is not down to me"

As they approach the office and knock, Emma purses her lips together. "Who spoke to you about me? Was it Blanchard? I bet it was because you know you are not the only ones that hear stories.." Smirking, the blonde then gulps as the door opens revealing a middle aged man with a wooden cane to his side.

"Sir, Emma Swan as requested" Nolan nods then stands to the side, against the wall for them to continue on while he waits to return her to her section.

Closing the door behind them, the man goes to his desk and sits his cane down against the cabinet. "It is a pleasure to finally put a face to a name dearie..please sit"

Glancing around the office, Emma slowly sits looking completely clueless as to why she is there then looks towards the desk seeing his name board that read. 'Mr Gold'. "Yeah you too but why am I here?"

"Oh I do this with all new inmates, it's a procedure..nothing to worry about" Mr Gold smirks then sits down himself. "Tell me Emma..do you think you deserve to be here?"

"Well..I..no" the blonde fiddles with her locked hands on her lap finding the man rather intimidating. "But I bet..all the inmates say that right?"

Letting out a small chuckle, Gold shakes his head. "Some dearie not all..there is one other reason however that I called you here..it's about your conviction"

Suddenly worried at the prospect of it being extended, Emma's eyes widen. "What..what about it?"

Beginning to sort through some paperwork, the man in charge smiles. "I had a talk this morning with the Warden..it was very enlightening with regards to your crime, I must say, especially looking at you now I would have assumed something more drastic that some petty theft.. _but_..that being said, she has agreed your sentence is rather harsh and needs to be shortened. We have appealed on your behalf and we thought you should know"

Frowning, the blonde then sighs in relief still not understanding. "I don't get it..why now?..what happened for you to realize..."

"The Warden looked into your case and the evidence for your arrest was appalling..bad case of wrong place, wrong time and so you had a watch on you, _someone_ could have gave it to you"

"Right..yeah..of course" finding it hard to believe, Emma watches him.

Gold stands once again and goes back to the office door. "If I hear anything I will keep you informed" pulling the door open, he checks outside. "Nolan.."

Having been pacing around, Officer Nolan approaches the door and leads a completely confused blonde back out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Moving along the line in the canteen, Emma grabs a juice box to place on her tray then turns to find Ruby to share lunch with. Scanning the area, she spots Regina strolling inside and quickly makes her way over, standing in front of the brunette and blocking her path.

Surprised, Regina stops and looks at her awkwardly. "Emma..hello.."

"We need to talk" getting straight to the point, Emma bites her lip waiting for an answer.

The brunette nods feeling nervous, thinking about the last time she saw the woman. "I..I guess we do.."

"I will be at the back...save you a seat" The blonde smiles slightly then goes over to the empty table to begin her lunch, having not seen Ruby yet.

Once she had collected her lunch, Regina goes up to the table and sits herself opposite Emma, climbing one leg at a time over the bench. Taking a deep breath, the brunette places her hands down flat either side of her tray and looks serious. "Okay what is it?"

Tapping her fingers to find the right words, the blonde then swallows hard. "You know when we spoke yesterday..about..well everything? And..your mother?"

Raising an eyebrow intrigued, Regina nods then leans forward to turn their talk into a whisper. "Yes why?"

Running a hand through her hair, Emma then also leans forward looking apologetic for bringing it up. "She apparently..is helping me..get out sooner."

Slamming her hands down frustrated, the brunette glares. "Oh that is just..great! I mean leave your own daughter to rot but help a stranger!" Realizing what she said, Regina deflates and pouts a little. "I..I'm sorry dear..I didn't mean that you shouldn't get out I just.."

Holding her hands up, the blonde smiles a little. "Totally get it, its fine really..rant away because you are right it's not fair on you"

"Who told you?"

"Gold.."

Sniggering, Regina begins to stab her food with her folk. "Of course it was Gold, he lives in my mother's tiny pocket!"

Reaching across the table quickly, Emma grabs onto both her wrists to prevent her killing her food anymore. "Okay, calm down..before you end up with soup as your main.."

Glancing at her wrists, the brunette immediately stops and looks up at her sadly. "This isn't fair..."

Hearing her voice break slightly, the blonde looks concerned then feels the woman pull her arms back and turn away to wipe her face as Ruby appears and sits herself beside Regina. "Hey guys..you two do realize you are just encouraging the rumours and adding to them?"

"Ruby sod the rumours! Some of us have bigger problems!" Emma glares at her then mouths sorry as she sees the tall brunette's shocked face.

Taking hold of her tray again, Regina looks between them quickly as she rises from her seat. "Would you excuse me..." Walking off before either woman has a chance to say anything else, the brunette dumps her lunch then heads out the canteen and makes her way towards the payphones using her credit and dialling a number as she leans against the wall.

 _"Hello, Warden speaking?"_

Rubbing her head, Regina looks up and down the corridor to see if anyone aside from a guard is present then turns towards the dialler. "Hello mother..."

 _"Regina..is that you?"_

Sighing, the brunette rolls her eyes. "Yes mother, it is me considering you only have one child"

 _"Regina I do not care for your tone..you should not snap at your mother"_

Scoffing in disbelief, Regina tries to keep her cool but fails. "And you shouldn't put your daughter in jail but we cannot have it all!"

 _"I'm going to choose to ignore that comment. Why are you ringing me?"_

"Emma Swan..you are helping her get out, why?"

 _"Not that it is any of your business dear but the facts speak for themselves..she does not need to be in there for the length she has been given..why does it matter to you?"_

Ignoring the question, Regina squints her eyes. "Why are you being so _nice_?"

 _"Regina I do not know what you are-"_

Gasping, the brunette shakes her head and leans against the wall again. "You know! That is why, so you can get her away from me! I bet that no good guard told Gold and we all know what he is like, so he took great pleasure in telling you that Emma and I were kissing in the courtyard!"

 _"Regina, what did you just say?! You did what?!"_

Eyes widening at her mother's angry tone, clearly realizing she didn't actually know about that, Regina panics and slams down the phone, hanging up on her. Looking guilty, the brunette slowly walks away from the phones and turns back to her section, heading straight for the blonde's cubicle in the hope that she had finished her lunch and is there. Seeing Emma sat on her cot and looking to her concerned, Regina walks in before plopping down beside her staring out in front. "I think I just did something stupid..."

Turning to face her, the blonde instinctively takes hold of her hand. "What is it? Regina what is wrong?"

"I may have just yelled at my mother on the phone and may have informed her about what happened yesterday...with us.." Holding her head, the brunette lets out a frustrated noise. "If she goes back on your appeal, it's all my fault.."

Lifting Regina's chin with her spare hand, Emma smiles. "If that happens, it's okay. I knew from day one what my sentence was and finding out today it _could_ be reduced was just a bonus..it doesn't make the situation any worse..besides I..this is going to sound crazy. If I stay, then I get to know you better and I _want_ to do that. I hope we could be..friends..maybe with benefits..."

Letting out a teary laugh, the brunette looks at her. "That is twice in two days you have made me laugh Swan..and I _don't_ laugh.."

"Now you do" the blonde grins proudly then drops her hand to wrap her arm around the woman's shoulders while still clutching the brunette's hand in her lap and running her thumb over Regina's knuckles.

Feeling content, Regina drops her head down onto Emma's shoulder and sighs, both women remaining silent.

 _A/N: okay so I decided no Henry as I want to build on their relationship. So kids later? Also if you want me to add an ideas let me know! Hope you're enjoying! :)_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As meeting at meal times became a ritual thing, Regina headed over to Emma's table having grabbed her breakfast then sat herself with the blonde and Ruby. As the tall brunette goes off to retrieve a drink, Emma and Regina share a coy smile as they link a leg with each other under the table and rest their hands down briefly so that their pinkies touch. Taking a chance, the blonde leans over to whisper. "Do you know how much I want to kiss you again? Its driving me insane!"

Letting out a small laugh, the brunette nods. "I do because I want to kiss you too..maybe we should try and meet somewhere? like the broom closet.."

Chuckling, Emma winks then sits straight when Ruby returns, complaining about the lack of drink options in the canteen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Having just finished her actual meal and was now left with her fruit, Emma grabs her apple to bite then questions the pair. "Hey is it me or does anyone else find Nolan, oddly..familiar?"

Ruby screws her face while Regina shakes her head. "No...it's just you Em"

Swallowing her apple, the blonde purses her lips. "Oh..okay"

Watching the woman, the brunette leans forward curiously. "Why do you find him familiar dear?"

Shrugging, Emma goes to answer. "I don't know..it's like I've seen him before or-"

Fake coughing at them, Ruby gestures with her head as Nolan approaches the table and quietening all conversation. "Swan? The Warden wants to see you, now"

Shocked, the blonde looks to Regina who is wide eyed with worry and stands with her. "I'm coming with you.."

Nolan watches then shakes his head. "Mills sit down, this will not take long"

Glaring at the officer, the brunette crosses her arms. "I don't care how long it takes, I'm coming with her.."

"Regina..it's okay.." Giving her arm a rub and offering a smile, Emma nods for her to sit back down.

The officer watches as the brunette resumes her position. "If I were you Mills, I would listen to your inmate, next time you go to SHU"

Rolling her eyes, Regina continues to glare at the officer until he leads the blonde away, taking hold of Emma's hand in the process to give her a comforting squeeze. The blonde looks back briefly glad of the contact then follows the guard out into the corridor.

Smirking, Ruby opens her juice box. "you two..need to..get a room..oh you can't, maybe a broom closet?" thinking it over, the tall brunette chews on her straw.

Answering, unaware that she is doing so, the fellow brunette turns back to her tray. "broom closet."

Nearly choking on her juice, Ruby raises an eyebrow as Regina blushes realizing what she had just admitted to.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Knocking on the main office door, Nolan watches as Gold answers the door and nods for the pair to walk inside then closes the door behind them. Emma looks over to the desk as she sits in the chair opposite once again and bites her lip seeing the Warden.

"Emma Swan..."

The blonde nods before gulping to find her voice. "Yes?"

"I'm the Warden, in these special circumstances, you may call me Cora. I have heard all about you dear.." The Warden smiles then clasps her hands together while straightening her posture. "We have a lot to discuss on the matter of your early release.." Looking up to Gold and Nolan, she waves her hand. "You may leave"

"But ma'am we cannot leave you alone with a prisoner..." Nolan states while glancing at Gold.

Sighing, the Warden looks unimpressed. " _Who_ is in charge here Nolan? Out." Waiting until the two men leave, she stands from her chair and walks around the desk, circling the blonde. "There is one question that is playing on my mind..how do you know.." Holding up a finger, the Warden shakes her head. "Let me rephrase that. How _well_ do you know Regina Mills?"

Taking a deep breath feeling worried, Emma looks up at her. "I..have only known her a few weeks.."

"And yet you were seen kissing by the running track..something which is against the rules here... _contact_..remember?"

Fiddling with her hands, the blonde nods slowly. "Yes but..I..I care for her a great deal.."

Chuckling, the Warden leans against the desk. "Already? Well then she must have told you some things.."

Emma stays silent then jumps at the door going.

"Don't you dare jeopardize her chance of getting out! Why do you always have to be so heartless?!"

The pair look shocked at Regina storming in while prompting the blonde to go over to her before she does something to her mother that she will regret. Not because the woman wouldn't deserve it but because the brunette would feel guilty later on. "..Regina stop...go back out"

Approaching the women, the Warden tuts at Regina. "You will never learn..I am trying to help Emma. Stop being so ungrateful!"

"And you forget I know you, _mother_. If you are helping her it's at a price!" Regina takes hold of the blonde's arm needing contact to calm her fears.

"Regina! Why do you always make me out as a bad person?!"

"Because you are! _You_ put me in here!" The brunette looks close to tears then flies forward, smacking herself face on against the desk as a guard charges in and grabs her from behind then twists her arms behind her back.

"No!" Emma's eyes widen as she steps forward.

Nolan comes in and takes her arm. "We need to get you back to your section Swan"

Getting teary, the blonde tries to resist but gets pulled to the door. The Warden shakes her head then looks towards the guard who has her daughter. "Take her to SHU..she needs to cool off.."

Hoisting the brunette up, the guard leads her out as tears begin to roll down her face. Being lead down the corridor to the opposite side, Regina tilts her head to look over her shoulder seeing Emma being taken the other way with the blonde staring after her sadly.

 _A/N: poor Regina, maybe a make out session in the broom closet will cheer her up? :p_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Walking down the corridor lost in thought, something which had become a habit for the blonde, Emma jumps feeling a hand touch her shoulder which snaps her out of her daze.

"Emma, I have been calling you? You missed your session with me this morning, I think it is vital if you are to be released soon that you attend" Officer Blanchard states as she looks towards the blonde concerned.

Shaking her head, the blonde sighs. "I have nothing to say.."

I heard about the commotion yesterday in the office, do you want to talk about it?" The short haired woman questions, desperate to get something from Emma.

"No. I do not want to talk at all. Now excuse me, I have a..bed to lay on.." Mentally cursing herself for the rubbish excuse, Emma moves past Blanchard and heads back to her section, slumping down on her bed sadly when she does. Ruby looks over briefly but knows to keep quiet and instead offers a sympathetic smile before heading out to go to the TV room. Clasping her hands behind her head as she lays down, the blonde looks up to the ceiling and wonders how Regina is doing since they took her to the SHU yesterday morning and was yet to come back. Rolling over onto her side to face the wall, Emma quickly wipes a tear that rolls and sniffles.

"Emma? Are..are you asleep?"

Mumbling a small no, the blonde rolls to the opposite side expecting Ruby but comes face to face with the brunette she has missed the past twenty four hours who was currently kneeling at her bedside. "Regina!" Leaning over and hugging her around the neck, Emma buries her face into the woman's hair without giving it a second thought. "I am so glad you're back.." Pulling away briefly, the blonde cups her cheeks affectionately which shocks Regina but the woman makes no attempt to move. "Are you okay?" Look at your face.."

Seeing Emma look sad as she trails her fingers over the swollen bruise by the brunette's right eye and forehead, Regina smiles slightly. "I'm okay. That knock to the desk was a little more forceful than I expected..I missed seeing you..just..sitting in a cell all on your own its..it's horrible.."

Noticing the slight crack in her voice towards the end, Emma hugs her again. "You're back now, I've got you"

Clinging to the blonde, Regina rests her head against her shoulder. "I hope you don't ever let go..."

Chuckling, the blonde kisses her head then moves away again, seeing the lost look in her fellow inmates face. Rising from her bed and bringing Regina up to stand with her, Emma smiles mesmerized by her eyes. "I know what will cheer you up"

Curious, the brunette raises an eyebrow before wincing a little and touching her forehead. "Oh?"

Checking their surroundings, the blonde leans close and whispers. "Broom closet..ten minutes.."

Watching Emma walk away, Regina smiles then steps out of her cubicle quickly when an officer gives her a glare. Waiting patiently, the brunette purses her lips together then follows on and to the broom closet.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Slipping through the door, the brunette closes it quietly then makes sure it is locked before turning to face Emma who grins on sight. Rushing over, Regina grabs her face and kisses her, knocking her back against the shelving, making a few items fall down from the impact. Wrapping her arms around the woman's waist, the blonde kisses back eagerly while mumbling into it. "This is amazing..kissing you is amazing.."

Giving her a series of pecks, Regina then pulls back for air while staying in the blonde's embrace. As they catch their breath, Emma leans over and kisses her bruise gently before attacking the brunette's mouth for more. Trailing her hands down to the string of the blonde's bottom's Regina feels a hand cover hers as Emma pulls away. "No. Hold on..how long have you got left in here?"

"8 months..why?"

Biting her lip, the blonde looks around. "Because we are in a broom closet..I just..I like you..I really do but I..just, I don't want _that_ to happen in a broom closet..I'm not saying it has to be romantic but..better than a closet. Maybe we could wait until we are out and just..kiss until then? I mean with what happened with me being with someone before I ended up here..I don't want to rush it, not with you. Unless like you know, you have other people in here to..do that with..or whatever" suddenly conscious, Emma withdraws her arms and looks away feeling awkward.

Regina watches her intently then lifts the woman's chin. "Emma, there is only you. I could never do that, least of all to you...and I..I'm actually amazed that you want that..that you have it in your head that you would want to know me or be with me in so many months, outside of here.."

"Why not? Look at you, you're an incredible person Regina. I mean look at yesterday..you got yourself in trouble and sent to the SHU because of me..because you wanted to protect me. I just don't want us to rush everything while we are in here when we could have so much more outside.." The blonde smiles and kisses her nose.

Cuddling in to her embrace again, the brunette buries her face into Emma's neck with a smile of her own. "You're intoxicating. I haven't been able to stop thinking about you. Even in that cell all I could see was you.."

Laughing, the blonde rests her head against Regina's before questioning. "Are we crazy? I mean we haven't known each other long..but I just..I want so much with you"

"At least if we are, we are crazy together.."

Smiling, Emma rubs circles on the brunette's back and stays still, enjoying the moment of closeness. "Besides the kissing is not all that bad..."

Slapping her arm playfully, Regina lifts her head and kisses the woman's chin. "Speak for yourself dear..."

Shaking her head with a chuckle, the blonde leans down and captures the brunette's lips again, this time less passionate and more meaningful. Whispering against her lips, Regina smirks. "I could get used to this.." Clinging to Emma's shirt, the brunette kisses her again and keeps going until they are yet again in need of air.

 _A/N: bit of fluff that chapter!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated, I have been working twelve hour shifts! So I have been too tired sorry! Anyway here goes! :)_

 **Chapter 6**

"You seem more cheerful than your last session? Could it be to do with your early release?" Blanchard questions the blonde who is once again sat opposite her desk on the chair.

Emma leans back clasping her hands together and drops the smile that was spread across her face. "So I am getting released soon?"

"Well according to what I have been sent over, the Warden has set your meeting for next Wednesday..she will also be present which is a rare thing for her to do so I would say a couple of weeks at the most.."

The blonde looks down with a frown. "No..."

Looking confused, the short haired woman leans forward. "Emma? Are you not happy with this? I mean getting out of prison should be a good thing, especially if you are innocent"

Glancing up with a glare, Emma takes a breath. "I _am_ innocent but things in here have also changed..I..I can't leave yet.."

Raising an eyebrow curiously, Blanchard bites her lip. "You want to stay inside?"

Muttering under her breath, the blonde sinks down in her seat. "My friend needs me..I can't leave her..."

"And who might that be? I have seen you tend to socialize with Red and Mills..."

"Like you don't know who I am talking about. You are constantly sneaking off with Nolan who was present when she got taken away to SHU for protecting me" huffing, Emma becomes fidgety, not liking when people decide to get personal with her and act like they know her when they really dont.

Surprised, the short haired woman holds her hand up in surrender. "I'm sorry and for the off the record, I don't _sneak_ around. If you must know he is my husband..we just prefer to keep that outside of these walls.."

"Oh.." the blonde nods then looks at her intrigued. "Kids?"

Inhaling sharply, Blanchard sits back and hesitantly shakes her head. "I..we..no"

"Yeah don't blame you..they can be a hassle. Although I looked after this one kid briefly back at...back home and it was okay. I actually liked the kid and she looked up to me.."

Smiling slightly, the short haired woman lifts her notes. "Sounds like had an interesting childhood.."

Sniggering, Emma nods. "You could say that..when I wern't trying to find myself a floor to sleep on or scraps of food that were left by the older kids.." Seeing the woman frown, the blonde explains. "Yeah the home wasn't big enough for all of us..at times"

"Did you end up getting adopted?"

"No..no one wanted..to know" rubbing her head feeling awkward, the blonde tries to change the subject. "Anyway about that meeting.."

"I cannot change it Emma, I am sorry but it's the Warden who has arranged it all"

Sighing, Emma stands. "Okay.. _great_..I'll see you Friday..for my next session"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sitting down beside her on the bunk, Regina glances over at Emma who is pouting. "So you are really getting out?"

Nodding slowly, the blonde looks back. "According to Blanchard, your mother has it all arranged..the meeting just sounds like a formality.."

"Oh..well that's great. I mean you shouldn't be in here. You should be out there living your life.." The brunette responds with a small smile.

Reaching over for Regina's hand, Emma smiles sadly. "I know but..I want to be with you.."

"And you will..8 months remember? You can just make a head start for us.."

"Then you will be with me and we can forget this place ever existed?" The blonde finishes her sentence then presses a kiss to the woman's forehead.

"Exactly" The brunette moves her hand from Emma's grip then cups the woman's face before kissing her on the lips.

Kissing back, the blonde rests her now empty hand onto Regina's thigh and shuffles closer before pulling away from the kiss and bringing the woman into a tight hug. The brunette senses the panic in Emma as the blonde holds tightly while resting her head down onto Regina's shoulder with a deep shaky breath, clearly trying to not get upset. Running her hand through her blonde locks, the brunette rests them back against the wall and simply holds her while stroking her hair.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Walking up to the security room, Blanchard steps inside then looks towards Nolan with an apologetic look. Seeing her expression, Nolan turns her chair to face her and frowns in concern. "Mary Margaret?"

Biting her lip, she walks over and stands beside him. "I may have told Emma that we were married..she came up with this accusation and it just slipped. I wanted to defend us David. People just assume that we are sleeping together or having fun because we work in the same place and no one knows the real reason why. She even asked if we had children..."

Taking hold of her hand which is out of view of the viewing window to the main section, David swallows hard. "What did you say?"

"That we didn't..I don't know how much more I can take.."

"I promise you, we can do this..we fought too hard to give up. We just need to keep looking.."

Nodding, Mary Margaret looks down sadly. "I know..I just wish..I just _want_ our family back.."

"Well I am never giving up until you get it..we will be a family again." Checking briefly through the window, David stands and wraps his arms around his wife to hug her. "You better get back to your office.."

Moving back to the door, the short haired woman smiles a little. "See you at home?"

"Always.." David smiles back then watches his wife leave the room before turning back to his monitoring screens and computer. Moving the cursor on the screen, he clicks on a hidden page he had opened to read a file report from 22 years ago. Looking at the main article, David sighs reading it for the millionth time.

 _'1 year old girl goes missing from her own home in Maine._

 _Reports have concluded that 1 year old Emma Nolan was taken from her bed between the hours of 2am and 7am. No leads have yet been found'_

Clicking onto the next article, Nolan grips his hand into a fist angrily.

 _'5 years on and the disappearence of 1 year old Emma Nolan has yet to be solved. The child who would now be 6 would presumably have blonde hair and green eyes and a birthmark on her right shoulder. She was taken from her bed in her house in Maine where her parents lived. Since then, the parents have moved and are still determined despite the lack of evidence. If you have any information or know of the child's whereabouts, please contact the Boston police'_

Shoving his chair back, David closes all the pages and stands annoyed. That article was 16 years ago and since then, the police had given up on their search and the casr was placed into the unsolved box, which the officer assumes is locked away for people to forget about.

Muttering through anger, Nolan pulls out his wallet to look at the last photo he has of his daughter. "I will never forget my daughter and I will find her"

 _A/N: so Emma is getting out and the Nolans have a secret...what will happen to Emma and Regina's relationship? ;)_


End file.
